The Croc and A Crow
by R0seTy1er
Summary: New Doctor Amelia Crow is in charge one of the most deadly patients Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc,
1. Chapter 1

The Croc And A Crow  
>An Arkham Asylum Fan Fic.<br>Starring Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc and OC  
>Featuring : The Riddler , Frank Boles , Dr. Stephanie Keller-man<p>

"Today is the day i start at Arkham Asylum , Today is different and special I can feel it " is what any chipper positive morning person would say when starting a new job not me , I'm Dr. Amelia Crow new intern at Arkham , I stand in front of my window tying my auburn hair back and sighing , stepping out of my one bedroom unit , i shiver realizing how cold Gotham is at 8 , I don't know why i chose the asylum but with my psychological and medical degree it seemed the perfect fit . I look out of the window into the Burnley community its shady and maybe not the best place. I see my reflection in the window and then catch the reflection of my clock and immediately take off on a run. Grabbing my keys , purse , and I.D badge i run like hell almost running into my crabby next door neighbour , Catching the train out of breath I Almost fall onto it . "ah another **LAB RAT** on their way to the Hole careful near the water you might be drowned" , Snapping my head around i turn to see a man in a green suit .. he seems familiar not sure why , I toss it off and take my seat, carefully fixing my dishevelled pony tail.. this is going to be a long day .  
>Croc:<br>Waking up again , Meat that's what i want Fresh Meat , that damn batman got in my way i'll enjoy feasting on his bones! , now i'm back in this shit hole being assessed by some just out of school bitch who expects me to open up , she is a guaranteed free meal according to that bastard riddler who escapes and leaves us all to rot in our own sewers only mine is real , i chomp down on left over cow licking the bones before crunching it in my mouth , this tastes nothing like human but it has to do . -BANG BANG BANG- , I growl under my breath i know its time for my sessions to begin and my possibility of a free meal , "Get your shit together Croc !" the angry voice of cash says through the door , the door of my cell/sewer slide open "You know the deal Croc " I look at his one hand and Growl "Oh yes guard cash be firm if you want to keep your other hand " , The shock through my collar is painful not to mention stupid , i ought to bite the bastards other hand off , Ah well time for my interview with whatever bitch they have me with this week , as we walk up the halls in arkham the inmates start shouting " Freak" , "Monster" , "Go back to the sewers where you belong " , its fucking tiring but they are right , I think about this until i catch a scent.. is that Blood? mm mm snack time . Cash raps on the door "Doc You Ready?" , "Yes , Come in " Whoever the hell it is answers and the door opens to show her , the new one , short , with hair like fire Boy does she look tasty I think I'll actually enjoy this.

Crow I step off the train and get ready to make the chilly twenty-minute walk to work , i see it looming in the distance "arkham asylum", I take a deep breath prepare because i'm not sure what to expect for today , I step up to the gates of arkham, still a long walk ahead I should just take my car from now on , coming up to the arkham mansion i breathe once more and step inside , I notice a tall dark-skinned man standing by a desk , "oh new recruit huh?" he says in a deep gruff voice "yes sir , I'm doctor Amelia Crow nice to meet you " sticking out my hand to shake his I notice his missing hand, seeing this I blush bright red at my blunder "I'm sorry.. I .. I " unable to assemble a thought , He shakes my hand with his " that's okay , happens all the time, Nice to meet ya I'm Cash , Now who are you here to see?" . I look up "I'm here to see doctor Keller-man , I think" , "Right so to see her ya got to go through those grounds and to the medical building all the other docs are in there " , "medical building got it , See ya around Mr. Cash" , I turn to walk back through the door and make my way out of the building , standing outside I see the statue and sigh "oh man its going to be a long day" , going into arkham west I head towards the medical building curious why it's so quiet , stepping into the medical building I see people rushing around and hear "welcome to arkham asylum our staff are here to help you " playing over the PA, watching it all i notice an armed guard walk up , he's way taller that me at least 5"10', shaved brown hair , buff and looking at me like I'm a cake waiting to be eaten, "well excuse me miss ," He starts to say smiling a little , (I swear I can detect alcohol on his breath) "but I'm going to need to see ID before you go any further" , I pull out my arkham id and add a little smirk , "right darling who are you here to see " I notice he holds my ID badge a little out of reach , " I'm here for DR. Keller-man , and I'll have my Badge back now" I reach out and snatch it from his grasp almost breaking a nail in the process , "ooh touchy little doc , id like to get touchy wit.."

"BOLES GET IN HERE NOW" someone shouts from down the hall "I'll see you again doc" he says before turning away. A red-headed woman in a lab coat comes up in his place "Hi I'm doctor Keller-man , you gotta watch out for boles he's a scumbag " she wrinkles her nose and offers a hand to shake , taking it " Amelia Crow , I guess I'll have to be careful " , "doctor whistler is not here today , out sick the poor woman , so i will conduct your tour and get you ready for your first session lets move along, not much time" She turns and starts walking up the right hall pointing out surgery , and x-ray , as we move along to an office in the sanitarium , she starts "well take a seat we have a lot more to discuss and only a short amount of time" I sit and the chair in front of the desk " so you received top marks in psychological studies and excelled in medical studies as well , this is good this is key here , you must always be on your guard here these inmates are violent , and unpredictable " , "I can essentially handle myself but I will take what you're saying to heart " "good , so you will be dealing with two cases a 65-year-old woman an arsonist and we have decided to give you trial sessions with Waylon Jones" I gasp out a little loudly "you.. you mean , "Killer Croc" .." , "yes I suggest not calling him that it seems to anger him despite the fact that he tries at all costs to act like a monster, keep your distance. you have one hour the interview will take place at the office outside the sanitarium which is yours , I have set all the necessary things on your desk the

prisoner will be escorted to your office at 1 o'clock , be ready , Now I must go attend to my patients " "Thank you doctor Keller-man, But i have one question" , "Yes?" "Will he kill me?" , she grimaces "Doctor crow , We must hope not" , She walks out of the room and I sit in silence before finding my feet and standing "Show time" , I walk towards my office when i trip forwards skinning my knee on the floor , "Great i hope there's a first aid kit in there " , .. "Oh doc you fell and skinned your knee need a hand" comes the voice of boles directly behind me , I stand up I almost fall over again "No thank you mister Boles" I say coldly and continue walking to my office "Okay touchy and listen darling call me Frankie " , "Not a chance mister boles" I walk into my office and shut the door it's not much a tiny bookshelf with typical psychological journals and texts , I'll have to remember to bring my own , a heavy wooden desk with space for a laptop and a not too shabby couch on the back wall , no bathroom and no radio guess I'll have to bring my radio , sitting on the desk is the files , interview tapes and recording device , and my new lab coat and hanging on the wall a first aid kit "Score " Patching my knee up best that i can i start to delve into the big Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc File on the Desk , going through facts and tapes i look at my cell phone to check the time mentally reminding myself to buy a clock, just as a Knock on the door comes " Doc you ready? , "yes come in " I reply standing putting things away as the door opens .. Standing there is Cash, Boles and two other guards i don't know and of course my new patient Waylon Jones.. Seeing him in pictures is far different from actually seeing him he stands at least 7 ft. and is at least 200 pounds of pure muscle . Born with green scales he is the epitome of frightening and deadly as they come , His face is something to behold : sharp teeth and interesting yellow eyes they are the only human feature about him , "what are you looking at Bitch" he growls out "I could smell you all the way down the hallway " , I look down to his collar "Please take a seat Mr. Jones, Shall we begin our interview?" , I step back and sit behind my new desk "What makes you think I'll talk to you bitch ?" he growls out before sitting down "SHUT UP FREAK AND LISTEN TO THE DOCTOR" boles yells out going to whack the shock button on Croc's collar with his gun , "NO" I shout going to move around the table.. and then all hell breaks loose. Croc stands up throwing boles towards the wall and Cash hits the remote shock button sending Croc crashing through his chair to the floor writhing in shocking pain , "Boles out , And Doc we aren't going to be able to do this today ," Cash barks out, "Everyone escort Croc to his cell , I need to speak with the Doc" , Everyone leaves the room but cash and I sink into my chair "Sorry Doc , You got to not interfere with Croc though, you have to remember he's a criminal " "I'm well aware Cash but Boles was out of line , I want someone else in place of him , he's making this progress worse , if any is possible at all" , "I'll speak to the higher-ups about Boles not sure what I can do, See ya later Doc, Oh I'll get a new chair for tomorrow, "Cant Wait"..

Well that didn't go well for a first attempt hopefully doctor crow will have better luck next time .

Chapter Two will be up soon let me know what ya think

Constructive criticism is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
><span><strong>Crow<strong>

I'm back in my office again the chair is certaintly an improvement as i ready myself for my first un crocodile like patient

an alarm sounds and a voice comes over the loud speaker " Warning Security Breach code Blue Patient pacification

system online" .. I stumble a little trying to remember what the doctor said was protocol for this situation because that

mean.. BAM the door is knocked off of its hinges and there he stands killer croc in all of his terrifying glory , "well look

what we have here , i'm really going to fucking enjoy this" he lunges across the desk and wraps his hand around my throat.

BEEP BEEP BEEP , I Roll over and hit the alarm and sit up in my bed breathing heavily. the sheets have twisted in midst

of my nightmare , jumping out of bed i make my way into my small bathroom and face the mirror my hair is a tangled

mess and my blue eyes are bloodshot , turning the cold tap on i splash some water on my face and start to get ready for

another day of possible craziness , i change into a purple silk blouse and black dress slacks and black heels and brush the

tangles out of my hair so it becomes soft and wavy again , brushing my teeth i grab my purse and head out the door

thankful my car is out of the shop tonight so i don't have to keep walking and taking the subway to get to work , i step on

the subway and no strange green man in the subway today thank goodness, i make it up to work just in time to grab

some coffee , " so miss crow i hear your first day was very eventful" the voice of doctor Keller-man says from behind

, "i'm not sure if i would say that" I reply in a small voice "strange and terrifying yes " , "Miss Crow you will have to get

used to it " Doctor Keller-man replies grabbing herself a cup of coffee " "Waylon Jones is not a man you should be

careless around" , "yes doctor Keller-man I understand " the doctor nods and leaves with her coffee . " i wander down the

hallways to my office. the door is ajar I immediately think back to my dream and try to be brave stepping inside , "well

good morning Doc you're looking lovely today" Boles is sitting in my new chair slurring his words , reeking of booze , and

has his filthy boots up on my desk , "MISTER BOLES " i say in a harsh tone " What exactly is it that you think you're

doing behind my desk?" " Awww sugar sugar don't be like that come on and sit on my lap" he says attempting to flirt , i

hear my heart pounding in my ears and try to contain my anger but fail ," GET YOUR DRUNKEN PERVERT ASS OUT OF MY

CHAIR BEFORE I KICK IT OUT" I shout realizing how stupid that was as boles gets out of the chair and slowly walks

towards me pinning me up against the wall "Now now " He breathes into my face and i turn away trying to escape the

smell of whiskey that seems to be coming out of all his pores " get off of me" i say trying to push him out of the way of

my voice coming out as a weak but angry whisper . You don't mean that sugar " he says trying to move his face closer

wrapping his hand around my throat . "Doc you in here i just wanted to see how well .. Boles removes his hand and steps

away as cash steps in " what the hell is going on here " he asks incredulously i smile weakly, "Nothing Mr. Cash

everything fine " i reply, he looks at us suspiciously, "right , Officer Boles outside and Shut the damn door." , Boles steps

out doing just that . "Okay hes gone " Cash says in a softer tone " now what happened miss crow" , my eyes start to tear

up and i sink to the floor "he was drunk and i snapped at him" , " Oh miss crow .. you have to tell the warden about

this .. this ain't right" I shake my head furiously and notice cash staring at my throat .. "Shoot he almost got you good its

a little red but you should be okay , Doc ." "Cash.. Can you not tell anyone just yet .. " , "he cant get away with this Miss

Crow" "I know cash I know but right now i don't want to talk about this " i say my lip involuntarily trembling "One week

Doc." he says , "Oh by the way , you may wanna button that shirt up higher, Croc will be here in an hour" he walks out

and I collapse on my office floor crying a little as the door shuts. "what am i going to do? " I ask out loud to an empty room.

End of Chapter two , what's going to happen ? Whats going on with croc? tune in next time:P


	3. Chapter 3

So before we begin with this next chapter I want to thank you all for the responses , crit and following the story , i haven't been able to do much writing as i have been moving but i'm almost all settled in and the story shall continue. Here we go.

Chapter 3 

Croc  
>It's Almost time i can smell cash getting close to my cell .<br>Almost time to watch the pathetic little doctor analyze me.

All i need is one in , one chance to snap her pretty little neck and the torment of her scent will be over and done with , out of my system. I look at the walls in my cell and try to figure out where she would fit where i could hide what will remain of her mangled body . I ignore the small pang in my heart at the thought of her mangled , that part of me should be long gone. I know who I am , I'm the monster they fear. Sure enough as i stop thinking about it the door slides open I growl because it is time for my session with the infuriating doctor. " Jones lets go" the voice of cash rumbles through the new speaker they attached to the walls of the cave and standing up i head to the elevator shaft as it takes me up to the hall i stay on my guard looking for a means of escape, they have all the power or so they think. Cash and the guards in transit watch as I come up "Okay Croc time for you to see the Doc" cash says keeping his voice stern but I hear a note of concern under his normally straightforward no bullshit tone. I decide i'll let it be easy for them today especially since boles seems to be MIA . As we walk up the hall towards Crow's office cash stops. "Wait here with Jones, I will be making sure the doc is ready" as he steps away I know something is up . He NEVER leaves me alone with inexperienced bastards such as these , they ignore me as best they can . Cash steps out of the office a moment later and barks "Jones in here now" i drag myself into her office , Hmm looks like there's a new chair and desk and the rest of the guards are outside i don't look across the desk until i sit down.

"Good afternoon Mr Jones. "  
>"really whats so fucking good about it Doc?"<br>she bites a trembling lip  
>"shall we begin with a few basic questions Mr Jones" she says in a more brash tone , Hmm I hit a nerve , Looking into her eyes i see something wrong something is being hidden and i nod quickly hopefully i'm making her feel like i'm preying upon her.<p>

And then she opens her mouth and asks the stupidest question i have ever heard come out of a docs mouth.

" So why the alias of Killer Croc?"

A rage of fury pulsates through me , "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME " I roar standing up and look down at her " YOU ARE NOT THAT FUCKING STUPID LOOK AT ME"

"GUARDS GUARDS " She cries out looking helplessly at cash

the button goes off and I crumble to my knees roaring again as the shocks seep through my skin " THIS COLLAR WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM ME , YOU WILL BECOME A PILE OF BONES IN MY CAGE .

I get thrown out of the office and down the elevator to my cage laughing thinking of the look on the docs face ignoring the pang of human guilt that side should be dead to me it is dead to me i grab a carcass off the wall and sink my teeth into it tearing at the flesh coming effortlessly off the bone.

Soon the bitch will be transferred and I'll terrorize someone new. I sit against the wall of my cell and try to ignore the memories , and focus on the present someone must die be it her , cash or one of the other fucking psychopaths in here.


	4. Chapter 4

Crow

I breathe out heavily as I collapse into my chair and the guards hit the shock button to escort him out of my office , I rest my head on the desk in front of me

"wow I really did it this time what was I thinking this whole boles thing has thrown me way off i'll speak with the warden today"

"Couldn't agree more Doc lets go he leaves in an hour"

I snap my head up and Cash is standing in the doorway with a grim smile on his face

"well then Mr cash lets go , don't want to miss him. In fact id like to give warden sharp a piece of my mind "

"Careful with him Doc, got a temper, ill take ya to him"

I stand up and follow cash silently out of the office and we head toward East Arkham as we enter through the doors i shiver when i see the tower and the tall statue of Quincy sharp .

"its for the best doc , you know better than anyone silence is no good"

(in a small voice) "i know"

He nods and we continue up the steps to the mansion and inside , admiring all the souvenirs from the criminals captured we head into sharps office where a blonde receptionist stands.

"No cash the warden does not want to be disturbed"

"well that's too bad Leah intercom him for me"

the receptionist pauses to intercom the warden

"yes sir , I know .. But he insisted sir. I tried sir"

she slams the receiver down a little hard

"you have ten minutes go"

Cash rolls his eyes at her and gestures me forward into the office.. Warden sharp sits at his desk in his immaculate chair "Make it quick Cash"

"actually sir its the doc who needs to speak with you"  
>"ah make it quick miss crow"<p>

"Yes sir , well Boles has been flirting with me since I arrived and I thought nothing of it , until earlier today when I was alone in my office and he..(voice crack) tried to rape me sir.. his affections aren't wanted and I had made it , he was also drunk sir. "

"shes telling the truth Sir"

I noticed the wardens face has been turning redder and redder with rage through the whole story and finally he stands up and nothing prepared me for what happened next. "ARE YOU INSANE MADAM THIS WHOLE SITUATION COULD RUIN MY REPUTATION AND ALSO MY UPCOMING CAMPAIGN FOR MAYOR", standing up to my feet ignoring the warning look of cash

" YOU Mr. Sharp" I snap cutting him off " What about the fact that one of your employees I.E ME almost got RAPED furthermore I wonder how Gotham would feel about how I came to you and you only cared about your precious votes , how dare you Mr. Sharp. Furthermore how dare you not say one thing about remedying this situation and attempt to brush me off . 

"Well.. Well I.. FINE I will fix this matter and for safety you will leave this office today and return tomorrow for work 9am sharp , now please vacate my office .

I spin on my heel and storm out of the wardens office looking at my feet holding back tears of rage and anger just to hear "ATTENTION ARKHAM WILL FRANK BOLES PLEASE COME TO WARDEN SHARPS OFFICE THAT IS ALL " muttering "pompous jerk" I continue walking not looking where i'm going and only manage going a few feet before crashing into someone and falling flat on my backside ..

a strong hand appears in my field of vision "I'm sorry can i help you up" I take the hand looking right into the fact of the one, the only , Gotham's most eligible bachelor Bruce Wayne " Are you alright ? " he asks in a concerned tone , I nod blushing at my clumsiness

"I'm Bruce Wayne"  
>"yes i know.. I mean I'm Dr Amelia Crow" blushing more<p>

he laughs softly

"well thank you for helping me up Mr Wayne I must be going"

I wander off in the direction of the botanical gardens and park myself on the bench resting my head in my hands embarrassed at my actions not seeing my surroundings and a chillingly familiar voice sounds in my ear "well .. well well little doc " I start to scream as a hand clamps over my mouth and I smell stale scotch "I think its time for a little chat in the garden or even better in the dungeon " I try to scream louder "SHUT UP or i'll kill you i swear " I stop looking at him with hatred he lets go of my wrist and I know at this moment fighting is useless "very good " He raises his gun and i flinch "good girl fear me , i'm going to hold this " raising the pistol "to your back and you my good girl are gonna look down not talk to anyone" I nod trying to form a plan "so turn around and walk step out of line and ill shoot you a lot sooner than planned and fake a smile " I smile halfheartedly and walk when he jabs me with the gun. We walk to the patient transfer unit and I start to panic inside knowing where this goes . One of the guards notice boles when we get to the elevator " Yo Boles wassap where ya going" I look up through my eyelashes praying he notices and stops him "sorry mick impromptu session with the beast " the guard frowns "alright man catch you later" I hold back my tears and fear for now until we step in the elevator and my fears become reality as the elevator descends and boles pushes himself up against me "mm you smell sweet but i think i'll wait " I smile up at him and make one shot to knee him in the groin he sees it coming and throws me against the wall hard. "stupid bitch " the elevator opens to the basement floor and he shoves me out leading me up the hallway to waylon Jones cell. "Boles starts to laugh as we approach the cell "showtime doc" I feel the gun hit me before blacking out .. when i regain consciousness, I keep my eyes shut smelling something rusty and metallic and hear the sound of water , opening my eyes all i see are two yellow eyes and a sharp row of teeth before i black out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum Bruce Wayne (AKA Batman) is leading the joker back to the asylum and Croc will soon be on his way up.

Croc

Blood? I wake up and smell blood licking my teeth at its familiar scent : flowery but then i smell stale scotch and I know the boozed up bastard Boles will be coming along with it , id love to take a chunk out of him. Smells like hes bought me a little snack I move through the water and to the entrance of my cell , glancing through I can see Boles grinning like a madman holding the motionless , unconscious Dr crow. " Hey scaly looks like I've brought ya a little snack , she did try to fight ME off but i know she will be no match for you " he goes to put cell key into the lock , and I growl "argh don't make me wait " he laughs and goes to open the door when an annoying female voice comes over his radio " Excccuuuse me Paging Mr Boles , where are yah , Mistah J's arriving ,"

"Busy "

"Oh really now? Be with yah soon boles"

"Aw crap i'm as good as dead now she ain't gonna like that"

I growl louder wanting that sweet doc in my cell , and i hear a sound coming up the hall sure enough there's Quinn wearing some stupid nurse like costume

"well whats so important that you're gonna screw up the entire plan Frankie, " I roar loudly as Quinn notices me and the doc "Awe givin croc a chew toy eh , shame shes a pretty one , Hows it going tall green and scaly " she pushes her self against the glass " I think we should let ya out you need moisturizing and you're on the party list " I slam the door open and go to grab Quinn by her skinny little throat but she kicks me in the neck activating the shock collar "ah ah ah crocs ya know what just for that we need a little role reversal " Quinn picks the doc off and throws her in my cell locking it " Everybody move your asses we gotta show to run " I Growl staring at the window of my cell at the doc come to before following Quinn and boles to temporary freedom and revenge.


End file.
